


Let's Embrace The Point Of No Return

by EternallyEC



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Bloodplay, Bondage, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Root is a little shit, Shaw is stubborn, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: Shaw is sleeping with her boss's wife, but it's just sex. Or at least that's what she thinks, but Root has other ideas.
Relationships: Root/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Let's Embrace The Point Of No Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velveteenvamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveteenvamp/gifts).



> The title comes from the song "Magnets" by Disclosure ft. Lorde and despite the song being found after the fic was written, makes quite a nice soundtrack for it! 
> 
> Dedicated to my best friend because today's her birthday and she deserves it!

It was about the sex, or at least that was what Shaw told herself as she shoved Root against the door of her apartment and kissed her roughly, relishing in the feel of the brunette’s hands sliding underneath her shirt with nimble fingers and sharp nails.

Never breaking the kiss, Shaw somehow managed to get the key in the lock and soon the door was open and they were tumbling through, a mess of limbs and lips and teeth. Taking the barest second to take a breath and kick the door shut behind her, Shaw lunged for Root again and smirked when Root moaned into her mouth.

Yeah, it was the sex that she’d been craving. She certainly hadn’t _missed_ Root and the way she insisted on wearing her goddamn ring even when they were together. She groaned when Root, almost as though reading her mind, used the diamond to scratch down Shaw’s back with enough pressure to bruise, if not draw blood.

She hadn’t missed how fucked up the entire situation was either. The fact that Root was married to her fucking boss and that neither of them had the kind of job that could afford this kind of risk was a draw for both of them, she was pretty sure about that, but even an adrenaline junkie like Shaw couldn’t deny the unease that was constantly settling into her bones whenever they were together.

Hissing as she was brought back to the present by Root purposefully biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, Shaw opened hers to meet the taller woman’s gaze with a glare. Root’s eyes were dark but glinting with amusement that quickly turned to lust when she returned the favor, licking at the blood as it mixed with her own and turned the kiss even darker and headier than it had already been.

“Sorry, Sam,” Root said breathlessly, breaking the kiss to give her a feral grin, the effect only intensified by her bleeding lip and the mess it was making. “You felt like you were somewhere else for a minute.”

“Shut-up, Root,” she growled, roughly jerking her pants down and kicking them off, smirking when she saw Root’s pupils dilate and heard her breathing grow heavier. “You know the deal.”

“Oh, I know the deal,” Root grinned. “But maybe I want to change the terms, Sameen.”

Shaw paused at the use of her first name, her eyes narrowing as she took a step closer to the brunette. “I’m not interested,” she said flatly, keeping her face carefully blank.

“Oh, but I think you are, sweetie,” Root purred, looking entirely unperturbed by Shaw’s words. She slowly began to unbutton her blouse one button at a time, never breaking eye contact with Shaw. “I want more from our little arrangement,” she said, pulling the blouse over her head and discarding it in one fluid motion, smirking when she saw Shaw’s eyes rake over her bared chest before jerking back up to her face.

“I don’t do more, Root, you know that,” Shaw practically growled. She didn’t know which she should be more pissed off by: the smug look on Root’s face after she’d caught her checking her out or the fact that she wanted to have this conversation and have it _now_.

Her decision was made when Root _laughed—_ fucking laughed!--and shook her head as she held up her hand to show off the ring on her left hand. “In case you’ve forgotten, sweetie, my ‘more’ isn’t the typical bullshit you’re used to,” she smirked.

“Forget it, Root. It’s not happening,” she protested, wondering why the fuck she hadn’t just put her pants back on and left yet. She told herself it was because she was curious about what else the hacker would say to her and definitely _not_ because she was physically aching for her touch at this point.

“Think about it, Sam,” Root said, her voice dark and sensuous and deadly as she spoke. “How much can I ask for, really? I am a married woman, after all.”

Shaw snorted, raising an eyebrow. “I know you too well to fall for that, Root,” she told her, inwardly groaning when she saw Root’s face light up at her words. Fuck.

“See, and that’s why we belong together, sweetie,” she grinned. “We’re perfect for each other, you’re gonna figure that out someday.”

Rolling her eyes, Shaw shook her head. “I’m just here to fuck you, Root.”

“Who says we can’t do both?” Root purred, dipping her fingers into the sides of Shaw’s boy shorts and roughly jerking them down and bending over to tug them the rest of the way off.

Biting her lip at the sudden display of aggression, Shaw stepped out of her underwear and kicked them in the direction of her pants. “So you want to fuck me while you talk about some fucked up idea of a relationship we are _not_ having?” she asked skeptically, pulling her shirt off and throwing it in what she hoped was the same direction as the rest of her clothes. Somehow she never seemed to find all of her clothes after fucking Root and she was getting damn tired of having to replace them.

“If you’re so sure that you won’t agree to it, then what’s the big deal, sweetie?” she asked, her eyes glinting with amusement. “Afraid that I might be a little too… _persuasive?”_ she said with that smirk that always made Shaw want to either punch or kiss it off her smug face.

“It’s your funeral,” Shaw grumbled, roughly ridding Root of what remained of her clothes and kissing her again. She nipped at her lip, careful to avoid the tender skin she’d bitten earlier and palmed her breasts, grinning when Root moaned openly into the kiss and pushed into her touch.

Oh yeah. If anyone was going to be too easily persuaded tonight, it’d be Root; Shaw was sure of it.

But Root suddenly slipped out of Shaw’s grasp and gave her a teasing grin as she raised an eyebrow and grabbed her purse. Shaw frowned as she tried to figure out where the _fuck_ she’d gotten her purse from but was quickly distracted when she saw Root pull a black plastic bag out. She only knew of one kind of place that put their products in that kind of bag and her eyes narrowed.

“Root, we talked about this,” she warned.

“Don’t worry, sweetie, I picked these out just for the two of us,” Root winked, pulling out just enough of a box for Shaw to see that it hadn’t been opened. “I don’t share toys either, you know,” she rolled her eyes.

“You never know with you,” Shaw grumbled, relaxing slightly and finding her curiosity growing as she wondered what Root would have bought for them.

Root smirked and grabbed Shaw’s hand, dragging her into the bedroom before she could protest or take her hand back. Pulling her into another kiss, she spun them so that Shaw’s back was to the bed and walked them closer until the back of Shaw’s knees hit the mattress.

Shaw groaned when Root’s knee pressed into her center, giving her some much-needed friction that was over too quickly and then she was falling back onto the bed, blinking when she heard the sound of a handcuff snapping shut and suddenly registering the feel of cold metal against her wrist.

“Root,” she growled, jerking her other hand away but she wasn’t fast enough and the bite of the metal on her wrist was the only reward for her effort as Root chuckled.

“Sorry, Sam,” she said with a wink as she ran her hands up Shaw’s legs and gripped her hips, straightening her on the bed. “Trust me, you’re going to enjoy this.” She paused, her eyes darkening with desire as she admired the view in front of her. “Or maybe you won’t, but we both know you enjoy that too,” she added with a smirk, leaning down to nip at her lip before drawing back.

For whatever reason, Shaw didn’t protest as Root took a blindfold out of the bag and put it on her, taking great care to make sure that she couldn’t see anything. She found herself growing increasingly annoyed with herself for not fighting back and for letting Root do the things she’d never let anyone else do, not trusting anyone enough to surrender control over a situation like this before.

But she didn’t trust Root, she’d be fucking stupid if she did. So it had to be that she just knew that if push came to shove, she could take her.

Suddenly, any thought of the _why_ ’s of the situation were shoved to the back of her mind when she felt hot breath against her center. Only then did she register the feel of Root’s warmth between her legs, her hands on Shaw’s thighs and her nails digging into the sensitive flesh without regard.

Her hips jerked upward without her consent and she hissed as Root teasingly planted an open-mouthed kiss on her thigh, teeth nipping at the tender flesh just inches away from where she desperately needed her. “ _Root.”_

“Not so fast, Sameen.” Root’s voice sounded way too damn smug and Shaw could picture the shit-eating grin she’d be wearing as she looked up at her—but the picture of Root between her legs was too much and she gritted her teeth as a bolt of need shot straight to her center.

“There’s a reason you’re not gagged,” she said conversationally, and if it weren’t for the occasional twitches of her hands on Shaw, she might have thought the brunette was totally unaffected by their situation. “You agreed to talk while I fucked you, so we’re going to.”

“God _damn_ it, Root,” Shaw growled as her nipple received an unexpected sharp pinch, squirming despite herself.

“I want your phone number,” she told her, sounding entirely too amused for Shaw’s liking. “You have all the control over when we see each other and it’s not fair,” she said, and Shaw rolled her eyes behind the blindfold as she could actually _hear_ the fucking pout in Root’s voice. What. The. Fuck.

“Root. You’re a fucking hacker. You could contact me whenever the fuck you wanted,” she pointed out.

“I could,” she acknowledged. “But I’d rather you give it to me voluntarily.”

“Why the fuck do you care so much about me giving you my goddamn phone number?” Shaw growled, thoroughly confused and painfully aroused with no relief in sight.

Root let out a small, pained laugh that made Shaw almost frown before she caught herself. “I don’t expect you to understand, Sameen,” she said thoughtfully. “I don’t know that I understand it myself. But I’d like to know that you gave it to me and that I’m not the only one interested in continuing this.”

Shaw stayed quiet for a moment as she thought Root’s words over. She was still bothered by the fact that she was bothered by Root’s pain, but she shoved the thoughts aside for later examination and focused on the problem at hand.

She’d been careful to make sure that she was the only one who could contact Root for a number of reasons, the primary being that she liked to stay in control of the situation. But it wasn’t like she couldn’t still have some control; just because Root could text or call her didn’t mean she had to answer it, right? And if it would make Root—make _her_ feel better and get off in that process, what could it hurt?

“Fine,” she bit off, still not happy about the idea but having decided it was worth sacrificing. “You can have my number. But don’t text me any sappy shit.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Root replied, the chipper tone back in her voice. Shaw barely had time to register it before she groaned, her hips bucking again as Root’s mouth made contact with her center, nipping and licking and sucking until Shaw was close--

And then she pulled back again, leaving Shaw panting and wanting and _pissed off_.

“Root, _what the fuck_ ,” she growled, pulling at the cuffs and relishing in the painful scraping of metal against her skin.

“Sorry, sweetie,” she said in a tone that suggested she was anything _but_. “But I had another suggestion.”

“I swear to _god--”_

“I want to leave some things here,” she continued as though Shaw wasn’t about to kill her as soon as she got the damn handcuffs off. “Nothing domestic,” she added, anticipating Shaw’s rebuttal. “It just makes sense for me to have some necessities here so that I don’t have to sneak around when I get home to clean up. It’d be safer for both of us.”

Shaw had to admit the wisdom in her words as she rolled them around in her head. Control could have her killed off in a heartbeat if she ever so much as suspected what Shaw was doing with her wife and Root wouldn’t fare any better. Besides, the apartment was just a place to sleep to Shaw; she had learned long ago not to consider any place a home and this was no different.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” she said with another unseen roll of her eyes. It made _her_ feel better, anyway.

“I’m so glad you agree,” Root smirked (and Shaw _did not_ want to think about when she’d started being able to hear Root’s facial expressions) and then Shaw’s world exploded with Root’s nimble fingers inside of her and her skilled tongue on her clit.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she groaned as she rode out the waves of her orgasm on Root’s fingers, the sensations heightened by the deprivation of her other senses. “Let me out of these goddamn cuffs now,” she growled, desperate to make Root _pay_ for her little game and the concessions she’d forced Shaw to make.

“I have one more thing to talk about, sweetie,” Root said coyly.

“What the fuck else could you want?” Shaw growled.

“Well, it’s sort of two things in one,” she said, sounding almost _nervous_ which made Shaw wary. Root never got nervous; sometimes Shaw wished she would just to get a break from her insufferable confidence.

“I like the way things are,” she told her, giving her thigh another squeeze before her warmth disappeared, the bed shifting under her weight telling Shaw that she’d sat up. “But I’d like to see you for reasons other than fucking you senseless.”

Though the confidence sounded like it was back, even a sociopath could hear the nerves underlying it, though she didn’t know or understand why. “Root. I don’t do relationships,” she said warily.

“I know that, Shaw,” Root sighed. “And I’m not asking for one. Married, remember?”

“So what _are_ you asking for?” she asked in exasperation.

“Maybe… a friend,” she said so softly that Shaw had to strain to hear her. “With benefits,” she added, her voice more confident with that and putting Shaw a little more at ease.

“I don’t know,” she hedged, finding it difficult not to give in despite her misgivings. In the grand scheme of things, was it really such a big deal to agree to talk to Root before they fucked every once in a while? She did like the other woman when she wasn’t being driven crazy by her incessant flirting and ability to bulldoze her every wall with ease.

“You don’t have to protect me,” Root huffed, the bed suddenly shifting again as she stood up and freed one of Shaw’s hands followed by the other. “And I don’t need your pity either,” she spat, coming into view as Shaw removed the blindfold. She looked colder and more furious than Shaw had ever seen her as she came into focus.

“Root--”

“Don’t bother, Shaw,” she said, shaking her head. “Forget I said anything. Forget any of this happened besides the sex. That’s all I’m good for, after all.” She turned and started to walk towards the door while Shaw rolled her eyes.

“ _Root_.” Shaw grabbed her arm and spun her around to face her. “You’re right. It’s not my job to protect you,” she said bluntly, struggling to find the words. Rolling her eyes _yet again_ as Root’s look turned indignant and she opened her mouth, she clamped her free hand over it. “Would you shut up and listen?” she hissed, only moving her hand when Root nodded.

“I don’t do feelings, but you know that. I couldn’t even stand you at first,” she snorted, making Root chuckle reluctantly. “But you wouldn’t stop _bugging me_ ,” she added, rewarded by Root’s grin. “Whatever this is, I don’t want it to stop,” she admitted, folding her arms over her chest when it became apparent that Root wasn’t going anywhere.

“Sameen--”

“I don’t know what you want from me,” she interrupted with a glare. “But I guess I can try to do a little more if that’s what you want. Just don’t expect much.”

“Can I talk now?” Root said, practically glowing.

“Whatever,” Shaw huffed.

“I don’t expect anything from you, Sameen. What I told you tonight? That’s all I want. Want, not expect. When I say that we’d be perfect together, I don’t mean if you changed, I mean exactly as you are,” she said, her eyes glowing and making Shaw shift uncomfortably.

“That’s the kind of sappy shit you’d better not text me,” Shaw grumbled, unwilling to admit that the words made her feel relieved and another emotion she didn’t dare think about.

Root laughed and gave her a wink. “No promises, sweetie.”

“Whatever, Root,” she groaned, tugging the brunette closer to her and raising an eyebrow. “You up for more?” she asked. “You didn’t get anything out of tonight.”

“Maybe next time, sweetie,” she yawned. “I should get to bed. And you’re wrong about the last part,” she said with a radiant smile that reached her eyes, something Shaw had noticed only seemed to happen around her.

“Isn’t Control out of the country?” Shaw asked before she could think better of it, though she was having trouble remembering why she should as she saw the look of hesitant hope in Root’s eyes.

“Until next week,” she confirmed. “Her mom has Julia until she gets back.”

“It’s a long way back,” Shaw shrugged, turning to the bed so she wouldn’t have to see the naked joy on Root’s face that she knew would be there and that she knew would be too much for her. “You could sleep here.”

“I’d like that,” Root said softly, and Shaw just nodded as she climbed into the bed. Root turned the light off and slipped in beside her, shifting as Shaw kept her back to her. She finally settled with a respectable distance between them and the Persian couldn’t help but smile, hidden in the darkness of the apartment.

And if they woke up the next morning tangled together without a clear culprit to blame and Shaw just brushed it off and went to make coffee, neither of them mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to music earlier when Tove Lo's Are U Gonna Tell Her? came on and somehow sparked this idea. It was originally supposed to be something quite different (and I didn't exactly plan on writing my first public Shoot smut fic quite yet), but here we are! Incredibly nervous as this is the first smut I've posted for anyone but my best friend to read in a long time, so please let me know what you think! 
> 
> (And if there's anything else you'd like to see a tag added for, please let me know! I tried to cover my bases but not sure if I did.)


End file.
